Duel Monsters (My Version Of Yugioh) Season 1 Episode 1
All rights go Konami and Kazuki Takahashi, this is in no way, shape or form an attempt of plagiarism Long ago, when the pyramids were still young. Egyptian kings waged duels of great and terrible power, but these duels erupted into a war that therathged to destroy the entire world. Until a brave a powerful pharaoh locked the magic away imprisoning it in the mystical millennium items. To this day even though the item’s have scattered across the globe, the power lies inside waiting to be unleashed. Domino, Atlantis September-16-1996 Valor Middle School 12:00 PM It was high noon at Elementary, the top elementary school in Domino the capital of the decade old atlantic federation, a country forged from the union of several colonies on the recently rediscovered lost continent of Atlantis. And all across the campus the sound of old fashion big bells could be heard and for the students that meant only one thing. RANDOM MALE STUDENT 1: Alright, free period at last. RANDOM MALE STUDENT 2: You said it dude and now it’s time to duel RANDOM MALE STUDENT 3: Hold up light bulb, what say we ask around and see if any of the girls want in on the action. RANDOM MALE STUDENT 4: Awesome idea bro let’s go for it. But while many of the kids choose to take this opportunity to get some fresh air, a handful did not and one of those kids was a young caucasian with black hair tipped with magenta, blonde bangs and dark purple eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, navy blue jeans, white sneakers and had a red backpack hanging over his chair. His name was tapped to the desk it read ‘Yugi Muto’. RANDOM MALE STUDENT 5: Yo Yugi. YUGI: Hm ? RANDOM MALE STUDENT 5: Wanna come watch the duels, i’m sure there are still some good spots open and I know it’s better than sitting here alone by yourself. YUGI: No thanks, not today. RANDOM MALE STUDENT 5: Oh yeah I forgot today is the day. Random male student 5 leaves YUGI: *In Mind* Stupid idiot he forgot because he dosein't care, but then again why would he its none of his business, oh well no point worrying about it now. Yugi slumped on his desk in frustration which caused what looked like a golden present wrapped in an amethyst bow and had an envelope attached to it that read ‘To Yugi’. YUGI: Oh yeah I forget about this. Well now it’s a good a time as any. Yugi picked the present up off the floor, but just as he was about to unwrap the the bow, a reached out and grabbed it. Yugi turned in the direction of the hand to see who the thief was, it turned out to be a dirty blonde haired boy with hazel brown eyes, he was wearing a grey t-shirt, light blue jeans, and black sneakers. YUGI: What the hell do you think your doing ?! ?: Funny I was just about to ask you that same question ? YUGI: Opening a present what the fuck does it look like ? scratch that I was opening a present till you stole from me, now give it back or else. ?: Or else what, do you even know who you are talking to ? YUGI: Yeah Yeah I know who you are your, Joey Wheeler the school’s number two bully and number one idiot. We went to kindergarten together, so what ? JOEY: Oh my fucking god are you serious, Jesus keeping to yourself and doing stupid ass stuff like treasuring presents and talking back to great guys like me. And know you what Yugi I can't take it anymore you hear me, I've have had enough which is why I have decided that i'm gonna teach you how a real man should behave, will start with this present, if you want it than come at me. YUGI: Joey two things, one you are not a man and you're a punk just like the rest of us, and two I don't give a rat’s ass what you think because what I do and how I do it are none of your business. But if you still want me to fight then bring it on, but don't go crying to me when I beat you black in blue. JOEY: Alright, that’s it ! I was gonna go easy on ya, but now I see we're gonna have to do this the hard way, prepare yourself Muto. YUGI: Bring it on Wheeler ! The two boys raise their fists and prepared to strike ?: That’s enough ! The two boys looked in the direction of the voice and gasped at what they saw, but for two very different reasons. It was a brunette haired caucasian girl, she was wearing a white t-shirt, a yellow skirt and pink sneakers. JOEY: Duchess Gardner ! YUGI: Tea, long time no see. JOEY: You idiot, that’s a school duchess you're talking to, show some respect ! TEA: Quite, I can speak for myself, besides you are in know position to lecture, after that pathetic attempt at bulllying you pulled. JOEY: No duchess gardner you got it all wrong I wasn’t bullying, I was tire of the way Yugi does things so I decided to teach him how to be a man. TEA: I said quite Wheeler ! It’s like Yugi said your not a man and it’s none of your business. Forcing your ideas on someone is bullying and it will not be tolerated, do I make myself clear ?! JOEY: Yes duchess. TEA: Good, then move along before I report you. JOEY: As you wish. *Looks over at Yugi* This isn’t over Muto, i’ll be back. YUGI: And i’ll be waiting. Joey leaves the classroom TEA: *Sigh* Honestly. Yugi turns to Tea YUGI: Thanks for the help, but i could have taken him. TEA: Somehow I doubt that and besides fighting is against the rules. YUGI: Yeah so ? Last time I checked no one follows or enforces the rules anymore. TEA: Well you might want to check again because that’s not true. YUGI: Really ? Weird. TEA: Weird ? You think that's weird ? You live in a run down crappy excuse of a home, have to sneak, fight, stab and shoot just to get to school and need to watch out for corrupt teachers and bullies, and you think the fact that there are people who still enforce the rules at school and follow them is weird ? YUGI: Yeah. TEA: Unbelievable. YUGI: Alright, spill it why are you here ? TEA: Huh ? YUGI: One of the most important girls in the school who normally monitors free period without fail shows up just as a fight is about to break out, surely you don't expect me to think it was just a coincidence.